That Chupacabra Girl
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: This story is complete! But check out the sequal That Chupacabra Girl 2: Kiki's Roots when you have the time!
1. Welcome to the school

_She slipped inside the doors and quickly sat down on a black bench, looking nervous. She pulled one of her pigtails close to her mouth and nibbled on it, her eyes flickering back and forth as other ghouls passed her._

_"Hey! I think the new ghoul's over there!"_

_"Eep!" She got up and raced down the hallway, churning fallen papers that another student was trying to pick up._

_She turned around as she ran, but just as she did she tripped over a binder and went hurdling into a corner. She raised one hand up high to shield her face as some of the ghouls crowded around her. _

_"Look.. She's afraid." A pink vampire girl whispered._

_Whispers of sympathy came from the ghouls as the girl cowered in fear. Her ears flat and her body quivering slightly._

_But then the werewolf girl bent down. "Hey.. It's okay. We won't hurt you."_

_The girl looked at her shyly._

_"My name is Clawdeen Wolf. Daughter of the werewolf. What's your name?" She smiled._

_"K-Kiki P-P-Paws. Daughter of the Chupacabra.."_

_Clawdeen's smile became a grin. "Beautiful." _

_She gave Kiki a hand and helped her up. _

_"I think you and I will be good friends, Kiki."_

_"Yes," Kiki smiled. "I think so, too!"_


	2. The Chills

That nice vampire girl, Draculaura, offered to help Kiki decorate her locker. But there was something about her that made Kiki a little uncomfortable.

"I have some fangtastic stickers, Kiki!"

She jumped a little. Chills ran down Kiki's spine. She didn't cope well with people talking right into her back. She moved her eyes alone to look at Draculaura while her body faced the inside of her locker. Her body quivered, more rapidly this time. Her locker rattled from her hand holding onto the door.

'"Kiki? Are you alright?"

Kiki turned to face her, slouching slightly. "I'm just fine." She squeaked, smiling nervously.

Draculaura didn't look like she believed the Chupacabra. "Hmm.." She started. "What you need is a make-over! I'll help you during lunch!"

Kiki's face lightened up. "Okay! Sounds great!" Kiki said, closing her locker. "See you then!"


	3. A Kiss?

_"Is it lunch time already?"_ Kiki thought to herself. She shrugged and sat down, a hunk of goat flesh in her right hand.

The Frankenstein girl ("_Frankie, right?"_) leaned over towards Kiki. "You better finish that before Draculaura gets here!"

Kiki nodded and popped in into her mouth, chewing and listening carefully to the other girls.

"Did you hear about Cleo?"

"No! What happened?"

"Nothing special. She just tripped and used some ghoul to stop her fall."

The girls rolled their eyes.

Kiki finished chewing and swallowed. "She sounds nice.."

They started laughing.

"Nice! Good one, Kiki!"Clawdeen laughed, just as Draculaura sat down to join them, a make-up bag under her arm.

_"Cleo is nice, isn't she?"_

Lagoona, the daughter of the Lockness Monster, turned to Kiki. "Hey, Kiki, aren't Chupacabras part reptile?"

A couple of "hey yeah's" and "tell us, Kiki!'s" came from the girls. Kiki almost blushed. "Yeah.. We are. But I only have a long tounge with a fork in it. No scales. So I look more like a pretty hound. Not ugly."

Before anymore questions could be asked, Draculaura stood up to clear her tray. "Come on, Kiki!"

Kiki couldn't help but loll her tongue and wag her hairless, chihuahua-like tail before running after Draculaura, who put her tray away faster than Kiki stood up.

They now headed to the girls' bathroom. They walked into a larger stall and locked the door. Kiki kicked the lid down with her black, ankle-high boot and sat down, smiling as Draculaura searched for a tube of pink lipstick in her bag.

She popped the lid off and screwed it up until it was the perfect length.

Kiki pursed her lips as Draculaura gentley glided the lucious product.

Next, Draculaura put the tube of lipstick back and got out a sparkly, pink lipgloss tube out. She removed the wand and tapped it on the inside of the tube, removing excess gloss and then glided that too over Kiki's lips.

Her lips being done, Draculaura carefully applied an eye liner to Kiki's eyelids. Once done with that, she slid the lid back on the eye liner and tossed it in the back, then pulled the lid off the small mascara tube in the same hand, careful not to mess up.

Next came a storm of frosty eye shadow to compliment Kiki's eyes. She blinked her eyes open and looked into Draculaura's pinky-purple eyes. For a moment, Draculaura looked back, with a mixture of some emotion that Kiki could not detect.

Next thing she knew, Draculaura was brushing out her pigtails. Why Kiki liked the feeling of hairbrush in hair, she'll never know, but before she could try to even think of an explaination, Draculaura was already tieing her pigtails up high again, even though her own hung down low, and reminded Kiki of lollipops.

As Draculaura zipped up her bag, Kiki felt somewhat sad that her make-over was already over. She liked Draculaura almost as much as she liked Clawdeen, and-

Kiki's thought were interuppted as Draculaura's lips touched her own, but only for a few seconds. "See you later." Draculaura smiled, and then she left.

Kiki had been taken aback by the kiss. "That was a friend kiss, right?" She thought aloud. "We're only friends.. It's just our first day of knowing each other.. How could we be anything more than that?"

Kiki stood up and walked out of the stall, approaching the mirror. "Golly.. Draculaura did a _really_ good job.. Maybe a little _too_ good.. Or have I always looked this way?"


	4. Special Drawing

Kiki sat in Creative Writing with a blank composition book laying infront of her, open, with an inky pen that she hit against her face while her other hand proped her face up.

She had an Mp3 player with her, and the earbuds fit in her ears more easily than she thought. All of a sudden the song changed.

_Malchick gey.._

_"Hmm? I don't remember putting _this_ song on here.." _

_Malchick gey malchick malchick gey.._

_"What's going on?"_

_Malchick gey malchick gey malchickgey.. Malchick gey malchick gey malchickgey.. Malchick gey malchick gey malchick.._

Kiki looked around frantically.

_Malchick Malchick.._

Kiki pulled one of her pigtails to her mouth, ready to chew on it again.

_Handsome, tender, soft, why do you look right through me, thinking, no. I can't deny my feelings growing strong.. Want to keep on believeing, dreaming, on. And everytime I see you, crave more.. I wanna pull you closer closer closer closer but you leave me feeling frozen.. _

Kiki dropped her hair and listened.

Kiki's eyes started tearing up.

_Malchick gey malchick gey I can be all you need. Won't you please, stay with me? Malchick gey malchick gey apologies, might-have-beens, malchick gey malchick gey. Can't erase, what I feel, malchick gey gey malchick gey. _

With a tear running down her cheek, Kiki picked up her pen and started writing something in cursive until she filled up an entire page, and then wrote the translation her peoples' langauge.

Then she got bored and started drawing a picture on the third page. And it was a very detailed picture indeed, whoever it was given to would have liked it very much. Kiki signed the bottom right corner with

"そのチュパカブラの女の子。". Kiki carefully got a vanilla scented envelope out of her binder and folded her drawing, placing it into the envelope. She sealed it with a lick just as the bell rang to announce the end of the school day.

Kiki walked down the halls, holding her binder to her chest with one arm. As she got to a locker with a sticker of a vampire skullette on it, she kissed the envelope, and a decently dark lipstick kiss remained.

She got on one foot and slid it into the top of the locker, giving it a little tap before skipping away while humming.


	5. Another makeover?

Kiki threw a goat-skin backpack on the floor of a small underground-cave room. She turned and flopped stomach-down onto a furry bean-bag chair in the cave.

She pulled her mp3 player out of her backpack and turned into, putting the earbuds into her ears. She skipped through it until Mal Chick Gey started playing again.

Kiki's eyes teared up once more once she started thinking once more about the friendship Draculaura and she shared. She wiped them with her arm, not wanting to see herself cry.

_"We can't ever be more than that.."_

At that moment, a thought struck Kiki. She sat up and shuddered. "What if she knows the drawing was mine? What if she doesn't like it? Well.. Father and most of my siblings _are_ leaving on a trip late tonight. I can ditch school for awhile.."

Kiki got up and stood before a dusty, old, wooden trunk.

"I'll just need to re-invent myself, first.."

She got on her knees and blew it off, before opening the creaky lid. She rummaged trhough it and pulled out a few things. One of which was a bottle of white hair dye.

"The items passed down from mother to daughter for generations.."

Another song started to play on Kiki's mp3 player.

_It doesn't matter if you like him, or capital H-I-M._

"Bye bye red hair.. Hello, _snowy white_!"

_Just put your paws up, baby.. 'Cause you were born this way._

Kiki un-did her pigtails and shook up the can, removing the lid. She began to spray it all over her red-with-black highlights hair.

_My mama told me when I was young.. That we were all born superstars._

When her hair was beautiful, Kiki pulled out a tube of Coral Blue number two lipstick. Whiping off Draculaura's handiwork, she applied the new product. Sparkly, grape lipgloss followed.

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boudoir._

Kiki through her shirt and skirt off, replacing it with a blue, strapless dress that could have been counted as a long shirt.

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are." She said. "'Cause he made you perfect, babe."_

Kiki picked up a star necklace off the floor that she had gotten from a vending machine when she was little. She carefully removed her red collar and tied the necklace around her neck.

_"So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far. Listen to me when I say:"_

Her brass braclet.. That could stay. So could the stocking. But the shoes.. She removed them and replaced them with some blue pump-sandals.

Kiki stood up tall with her hands on her hips, basking in her own glory.

_I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way! Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and your set. I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way! (Born this way!)_


	6. Alchohol

A small figure came through Kiki's bead-curtain doorway, interrupting her glory. It was a Chupacabra puppy, one of Kiki's sisters.

The small Chupacabra was about eleven years old, and she was wearing a black skull shirt with a matching denuim skort, along with white flip-flops. Her hair was black with white highlights, and her claws were painted black.

She extended her hand, examining it with her other hand on her hip before settling into a more casual pose. "Kiki? Is that really you?" She finally asked.

"Kaita! What are you doing in here?" Kiki stood up bent over to hug her younger sister.

"Just letting you know that I'm going to the park.." Kaita replied, pushing her elder sister away.

Kiki got the hint and backed away. "Well, alright, just be back by-"

Kaita had already left.

Kiki sighed. "Six.."

She was about to sit back down on her bean bag chair when she heard her coffin-phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her back. "Text message?"

Kiki looked at the caller id. "Oh brother.. Kanther!"

Kanther was a half-spider, half-canine who would hit on Kiki at her old school.

She opened and read the message.

_"Running a six pack over soon."_

"Six pack..? What? And.. How does he know where I live? I mean, I know I only transferred schools and not homes, but-"

A loud howl signaled that someone was at the door.

Kiki got up and ran out of her room to the door. She pulled it open and saw the disaster that was Kanther.

He grinned and looked at her from head to toe in lust, especially at her chest, which Kiki pretended not to cover on purpose when she crossed her arms and gave him a long look.

"What's cookin' good lookin'? "He whistled.

"It's bacon, I'm taken!" Kiki reached for the sixpack and slammed the door in his face. "But thanks for the.. Whatever!"

"Your welcome, hot stuff!"

Kiki rolled her eyes and walked in her room.

She went back into her room and sat on the bean bag chair, taking a glass bottle of what looked like water out of the pack.

Kiki held the bottle up to her face. "Alchohol.." She flipped the bottle cap off with her thumb and slurped at it.

"Ooh!" She squealed. "It doesn't taste like water, but something _better!_"

In about three minutes, Kiki had finished the entire bottle. She lazily tossed it aside and opened up another.

In thirty minutes Kiki had finished the whole six pack. She was also very, very drunk.

She sent Kanther a text that read _"YO1BRN OVER AUM MUR ALKUHHAUL"_

And as expected, he brought it over in seconds. This time, he had _eight_ six packs with him. With Kiki drunk, he even had the nerve to ask if he could join the party, but Kiki was sober enough to reject him while angrily waving a broken beer bottle at him, which sent him packin'.

Long after 6 pm, Kiki awoke in a field of beer bottles. She felt like puking and blowing up her own head with dynamite at the same time.

"Oh, dude.. I.. What happened..?" Kiki painfully crawled around the field of beer bottles, opening one more and drinking it dry before slipping back into unconciousness.


	7. Rescue

"Kiki! _Kiki!"_

Kiki came to to the sound of a familiar voice, touch, and scent. "D-Draculaura?" She rose, and as she did, a hand kept itself under her head to support it. Everything was blurry.

"Kiki, are you alright?" Draculaura brushed part of Kiki's hair back. "And what did you do to your gorgeous self?"

Everything soon came into focus. Kiki looked at the fear in Draculaura's eyes and decided that it would be best to come clean.

"I-I.. Didn't have anyself esteem.."

"How come, honey? Was it- Oh.."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. Very much."

Kiki smiled.

"But what is with all the bottles?"

"A 'friend' brought them over.. And I soon got addicted."

"Come on, Kiki. You can pour it."

"Maybe.."

"I know you can."

Draculaura followe Kiki as she picked up the rest of the bottles and open the front door. Conventietly, Kanther had been steps away from her door with another case as Kiki threw the other case on the ground. It broke and spilt all over on contact.

"Kiki? I thought-"

"No, Kanther. I'm done. I don't want to be an addict." Both she and Draculaura smiled before Kiki wrapped her arms around her and they kissed, right infront of Kanther, who was shocked.

Not letting go of Draculaura, Kiki closed the door with her foot.


	8. Stickers

Kiki walked down the halls of Monster High with Draculaura's hand in her's.

A few whispers came the other students, along with many stares. They walked to Kiki's locker and she turned the dial, opening it.

"Do you want some stickers now, Kiki?" Draculaura asked in an irresitiable tone while waving a sheet of skullette stickers.

Kiki closed her locker and giggled. "Very well, Draculaura." She took a skullette sticker from the sheet and placed one of the sticker above the lock.

Draculaura took another stick and placed it next to the same one. However, the next sticker she took she stuck on Kiki's forehead.

Kiki took a second skullette sticker of her own and stuck it on Draculaura's forehead. They both giggled.

"Here, Kiki. I want you to have the stickers." Draculaura smiled.

Kiki took them carefully. "For me? Aww, you shouldn't have." Kiki quickly leaned in to give Draculaura a kiss on the cheek, but she was stopped just as quick.

"Not here, Sugarcube."

Kiki smiled.


	9. Crystal

Kiki opened up her locker and slung her backpack over her shoulder, sticker sheet in hand. She slammed her locker shut and made her way out of the school.

She hopped over a rock and looked down. Wait.. That wasn't a rock! It was a crystal! Kiki bent down to pick it up.

"Huh.. There's something awfully strange about this crysta- Woah!"

Kiki was pulled into the bushes. She droped the crystal at once. "Last time I ever trust a crysta- Kanther!" Kiki looked up at the other monster in the bushes.

He smiled down at her nastily. "Hello, love."

He wraped two arms around her and lowered her in a romantic way. Kiki gasped. "Kanther let me go!" She squirmed to get away. "Don't worry, dearest. It will all be over soon.

He started wrapping spider silk around her ankles, and up her shins. "K-Kanther what did I do to deserve this?"

"You crossed over to the otherside." He was up to her knees now.

"Huh?"

"Draculaura." Up to her thighs.

"Oh.."

By now Kanther's spider silk was up to her shoulders.

"Kanther, it's my life, I should be able to-"

The silk now covered her mouth and nose.

"Don't make it worse than it is."

And that was the last thing she heard before the silk covered her nervous, cyan eyes.


	10. Happily Ever After The Moon

Kiki woke up in a damp, dungeon-like room. She was sitting on her heels. Her ankles were tied together with thick spidersilk, and so were her wrists. She couldn't even attempted to escape because the silk on her wrists also tied to a rusty, metal ring on the wall.

Kiki struggled angrily and bit at the silk, but it was no use. She just couldn't bend that way. She shifted her wrist closer to her mouth and bit into the foul substance.

A clear, stinging acid poured from the fang marks Kiki bit into the silk. She yowled as it dripped onto her calves and burned her muzzle.

A scuttling sound suddenly echcoed throughout the dungeon. "Who's there?" Kiki hissed through clenched teeth.

It got louder.

Kiki slid her feet out from under her and bent them. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't beat you into next week!"

"Relaaaaax, Love."

"Kanther!" Kiki screamed. "Let me go!"

Kanther's face slowly came into view.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kiki. You can't just play for the other team like that."

"What are you talking about, you jerk?"

"Don't call me a jerk, you lesbo!" Kiki recoiled at the word. "I've been trying to win you over forever, and this is how to repay me? I'll have to retrain you.. Starting _now."_

Kanther dropped a frilly pink-and-black parasol and hit the ground with a sickening thud and rolled towards Kiki. Her eyes widened with a mixture of horror, tears, and fire. "WHERE IS DRACULAURA?" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kanther sighed. "I might aswell tell you so you remember how painful it is to love someone of the same gender... She is laying in the hot sun as we speak, the end."

"I can't believe you! You would _kill_ just to get a girl? Ugh, I hate casanovas!"

"Then you're going to be here forever Hot Stuff. I'm not setting you free until I can be promised your eternal love."

"Don't call me _"Hot Stuff"."_

A loud crash suddenly echoed throughout the dungeon.

"Ugh, I hate being interruppted! Wait here, even though you don't exactly have a choice- Mmmmf!"

Two figures suddenly appeared. And Kanther was on the ground, tied in rope and gagged aswell."

"C-Clawdeen! Frankie!" Kiki's voice caught in her throat.

Clawdeen ran up to the Chupacabra. "No time to explain. We have to rescue Draculaura!" She sliced through the silk with her claws, rescuing Kiki and paying to attention to the burning sensation.

"Come on, you two!" Kiki ran to the other side of the room and down a long, dark hall with Frankie and Clawdeen right behind her. She slid to a suddene hault as she came into a spider-webby room with a sunlight hole.

On the ground was Draculaura, who lay limp on the floor.

Frankie and Clawdeen began to step forward to help, but Kiki raised her hand to stop them. "She needs a Princess." Kiki walked towards the sleeping beauty and got on her knees, rosely kissing her on the lips.

As the kiss ended, the sky darkned and darkness took over. Draculaura blinked awake. "W-What happened?"

Kiki smiled at her and got on her knees as Draculaura sat up. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Draculaura. Just remember.." She began, holding hands with her love and looking up at the beautiful crescent moon the night brought. "It's our saving grace."

_The End_


End file.
